


Неудача?

by Drist_Oren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: Из машины по производству суперсолдат Стив Роджерс вышел таким же, каким вошел. Или нет?
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	Неудача?

Когда машина по производству первого суперсолдата перестала светиться и камера наконец открылась, зал огласил хор разочарованных голосов.  
Агент Гидры ухмыльнулся и беспрепятственно покинул помещение, доктор Эрскин озадаченно потер лоб, Пегги незаметно вздохнула с облегчением, Говард стал критически обозревать полетевшее оборудование, а полковник Филлипс взорвался:  
— Ваша чудо-сыворотка не сработала, доктор! Как это понимать?!  
Эрскин помог по-прежнему щуплому Стиву выбраться из камеры.  
— Возможно, в Стиве Роджерсе больше нечего было совершенствовать, — сказал он.  
— Кажется, мои легкие стали работать гораздо лучше, — поделился Стив, когда Пегги накинула ему на плечи рубашку.  
— Поздравляю, Эрскин, вы создали лекарство от астмы! — сплюнул Филлипс, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать рвать на себе волосы.  
— Послушайте, — мягко сказал Эрскин. — Я более чем уверен, что сыворотка совершенна.  
— И у вас получилось совершенное ничто!  
— Полковник Филлипс, — подал голос Стив. — Я тут случайно…  
— Министерство Обороны будет в восторге!  
— Полковник, я…  
— Столько вбухано денег в проект…  
— Полковник…  
— Лучшие ученые умы, мать вашу…  
— Полко…  
— И все коту под хвост!  
— Полковник Филлипс, сэр! — почти закричал Стив. — Я случайно отломал дверь камеры!  
Все одновременно повернули головы в сторону Стива, который стоял рядом с камерой и в тощей руке сжимал ее слегка помятую бронированную дверь. Его пальцы тут же разжались и дверь грохнулась на пол.  
— Я просто хотел ее закрыть, — смущенно оправдываясь пробормотал Стив. — И вот.  
После нескольких секунд изумленного молчания Филлипса снова прорвало:  
— Вы создали муравья, Эрскин! Вы предлагаете нам создать армию из сверх-задохликов?! Мы будем выглядеть смехотворно! Да нас же…  
— Постойте, но это просто великолепно! — с взволнованным восторгом в разговор втиснулся один из состоятельных спонсоров проекта. — Мы можем сделать из него потрясающее оружие пропаганды! Представьте: «Подростки Америки против фашизма!»  
— Мне двадцать четыре, — вставил Стив.  
— Американские флаги, танцующие девушки, и золотоволосый мальчик в красных лосинах, бьющий Гитлера… мотоциклом!  
— В красных лосинах? — уточнил Филлипс.  
— Да вы извращенец, сэр!  
Все посмотрели на Пегги и вернули на место отпавшие, от нарисованной перед их взорами картины, челюсти. Филлипс задумчиво потер подбородок.  
— А это идея. Такого мелкого можно неплохо использовать в разведке в тылу врага. Нарядить девчонкой и…  
Пегги решительно развернула Стива к выходу.  
— Пойдем, Стив, я научу тебя, как правильно перерезать горло.  
— Так мы еще солдат клепать будем или как? — подал голос Говард, силясь поднять оторванную Стивом дверь.

Несколько месяцев спустя…  
— Клянусь моей печенью, Дам-Дам, у меня галлюцинации! Я только что видел, как девчонка лет двенадцати завалила охранника!

**Author's Note:**

> май 2015


End file.
